


Be The Change You Want To Be, But Make Sure It's Good

by IDoNotExistOk



Series: Puyo Puyo Tetris Social Media [2]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, How Do I Tag, Rewrite, Teen because of eventual swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDoNotExistOk/pseuds/IDoNotExistOk
Summary: Rewrite of Be The Change You Want To Be because it was OOC and badA chatfic of Puyo Puyo, because there are barely any!Also there's a twitter fic that goes along with this
Series: Puyo Puyo Tetris Social Media [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076453
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Don't check Twitter

**We Dem Boizzz**

**ApplesToApples** has added **Tee** , **Ess** , **Ai** , **Jay** , **Elle** , **Zed** , **Ex** , **Squares** , and **Marle**

**ApplesToApples:** Hey, welcome, give yourself a nickname.

**Tee:** @Ex dont check twitter

**Ex:** What?

**Tee:** i said dont check twitter

**ApplesToApples:** Well what the fizzity-uck happened here?

**Tee:** i did something

**Ex:** Tee. What did you do?

**Tee:** ask no questions hear no lies

**ApplesToApples:** If you don’t choose names I will.

**Ex:** Isn’t it 2 am where you are?

**ApplesToApples:** Yes.

**Ex:** Go to sleep.

**ApplesToApples:** Okay.

**Ex:** So what did you do?

**Tee:** its alright im responsible and im already having it handled

**Ex:** Okay but what did you do?

**Tee:** dont worry about it :)

**Tee:** oh one more thing

**Tee** changed his nickname to **MistakesWereMade**

**Tee** changed **Ex** ’s nickname to **BrotherFigure**

  
**BrotherFigure:** This isn’t over, what did you do?


	2. Ringo pls

**We Dem Boizzz**

**ApplesToApples:** I just checked Twitter and when did Twitter defy space time?

**MistakesWereMade:** i found out from a tweet about waiting to eat a puyo so

**ApplesToApples:** What.

**BrotherFigure:** So what did Tee do?

**ApplesToApples:** Well…

**MistakesWereMade:** Ringo pls

**Gugugu:** Do you only capitalize names

**MistakesWereMade:** yea 

**ApplesToApples:** Hey Tee, what’s your fursona?

**MistakesWereMade** left!

**ApplesToApples:** NO WAIT!

**Gugugu:** What the heck

**BrotherFigure:** Just checked the news.

**BrotherFigure:** Wait he left?

**Marle:** Oh? What’s this?

**Magic!!:** marle!! hello!!

**Marle:** Hello, uh…

**Magic!!:** i’ll send you the nickname list!!

**BrotherFigure** has added  **MistakesWereMade** !

**BrotherFigure:** Tee you can’t tell people you’ve stolen things.

**MistakesWereMade:** why are you looking at my twitter feed

  
**BrotherFigure:** Someone’s gotta make sure you aren’t being stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way!! Comments!! I love reading them!!


End file.
